1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus with the function of changing the radiation path.
2. Related Art
In order to protect the consumers, it is requested to print the caution for warning the possible harm caused by electromagnetic waves and the SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) on the electronic apparatus (e.g. mobile phone or tablet computer) that can emit electromagnetic waves, thereby decreasing the possible harm to human body. SAR represents the absorbed energy from the electromagnetic waves per unit mass within per unit time period. In other words, if the SAR is higher, the possible harm to the human body becomes more serious.
The current electronic apparatus usually has a screen rotation function that allows the screen image thereof to rotate to accommodate the new position when the user rotates the device. For example, if the electronic apparatus is rotated for 90 degrees in clockwise (or counterclockwise), the screen image can automatically rotate 90 degrees, so that the user can still view the regular screen image and operate the electronic apparatus normally. Since the antenna is configured inside the electronic apparatus, it is desired to reduce the SAR and avoid the body effect to affect the signal transceiving of the electronic apparatus. One solution for the above problem is to configure a proximity sensor for detecting the distance between the electronic apparatus and the human body and determine whether to shut down the function of the electronic apparatus while the user rotates it. Another solution is to reduce the emission power for reduce the possible harm of human body caused by higher SAR.
However, in the above-mentioned first solution, the proximity sensor may misjudge the distance between the electronic apparatus and the human body. If the proximity sensor misjudges that this distance is too short, the user may not operate the electronic apparatus normally and must rotate it back. In the above-mentioned second solution, the reduced emission power may lead to the undesired communication interruption.